


[KT/光剛] 鄰人的他 番外

by LunaLuna0220



Series: 鄰人的他 [2]
Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLuna0220/pseuds/LunaLuna0220
Summary: 是《鄰人的他》的售後服務會先更新在WP上，然後才發到AO3來有興趣的話歡迎點擊連結( ´▽` )ﾉ🔗 http://lunaluna0220.wordpress.com/
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Series: 鄰人的他 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190360
Kudos: 12





	1. 鄰人的他 番外(1)

1.  
自從研發部的殘念王子公開表示自己有男朋友之後，仰慕王子的女孩子們分成了兩派：一派人立刻就萌起了王子的CP、另一派人只覺得王子在開玩笑，沒把那句話當成一回事。

只是不論是哪一派的人，在光一王子承諾會把男朋友帶到年終聚餐時都興奮地跟著起鬨。直到聚餐的時候她們才明白，這位王子每句話都是認真的。

2.  
聚餐的那天堂本剛因為工作關係晚到了一些，跟著同事一起到的堂本光一坐立難安地時而往餐廳門口望、時而低頭確認手機訊息，搞得其他人都跟著緊張起來，連部長也不敢先叫啤酒來喝。

這導致堂本剛到餐廳的時候意外得到了一陣歡呼，他本人一頭霧水地向光一求解，不料後者只顧著對他傻笑，堂本剛只好尷尬地對眾人揮揮手。

3.  
一群人喝開了以後，坐在堂本剛斜對面的一個營業部的男生對他脫口而出「你長得好可愛喔」，並獲得了堂本剛一個甜甜的笑容（營業用）。

而至於那個營業部的男生後來每經過一次研發部都會感到兩道充滿殺氣的尖銳視線而懊悔莫及，就是另一回事了。

4.  
聚餐的時候堂本剛因為酒量不好一下就喝得滿臉通紅，也不知道他是不小心認錯了人還是故意要讓男朋友吃醋，剛對著隔壁的人撒嬌地問了句「可不可以借你的膝蓋當枕頭」，讓堂本光一立刻黑了臉。

當時長瀨智也還幸災樂禍地為好友寫了一串「死光名單」，一直到他和堂本剛在堂本光一面前交換手機號碼的時候，長瀨智也才知道好友小心眼的程度之高，連他都無可倖免地成為名單之一。

5.  
男生交男朋友的其中一個好處是：男朋友也打遊戲。所以長瀨智也和堂本光一的遊戲戰隊不至於面臨解散危機。只是自從堂本剛加入遊戲隊伍之後堂本光一的角色「禿子博士」等級就沒再上升過，反倒是堂本剛的角色「三角君」一舉打進全球高手名人榜。

如果問堂本光一原因，他會一臉理所當然地回答：「本來就該優先幫男朋友練等啊，不然呢？」

6.  
年終聚餐之後還是有幾個女孩子無法放下對光一王子的愛慕之情。春天公司辦賞櫻活動的時候，以往總是以花粉症為由拒絕參加的堂本光一難得到場，卻沒帶上男朋友堂本剛。

幾個女孩子想試探他們是不是分手鬧翻，笑瞇瞇地挨在堂本光一身邊故意提起堂本剛的名字。沒想到堂本光一說到堂本剛時還是一副甜滋滋的熱戀期模樣，對女孩子們說：「上次帶他來聚餐一堆人在看他，我不喜歡。」

其實他沒說出口的理由是「得了花粉症回去就可以被男朋友照顧」，只有與他交情深厚的長瀨智也看得出朋友打的如意算盤。由於這理由實在太過喪心病狂，長瀨智也一點也不想拆穿堂本光一。

7.  
即使關係再好，兩個小情侶也有吵架的時候。有天早上堂本光一沉著臉走進辦公室，凶神惡煞的樣子連長瀨智也都有點被嚇到了。那是研發部有史以來最安靜的上午，沒人敢發出任何聲音。

只是午餐休息時間還沒到眾人就看著堂本光一一臉沈重地帶著手機上天台，不敢出聲阻攔的部長也默許他離開工作崗位。幾十分鐘後，堂本光一眼眶泛紅地回到辦公桌前。

好心的長瀨智也把人拉進喫煙室裡問原因，卻得到現充莫名其妙的一句感嘆：「都是因為我太喜歡他，他也太喜歡我了⋯⋯我們太愛彼此了⋯⋯」惹得長瀨智也只好搔了搔頭，怪自己不該多事去管朋友戀情。

-TBC-


	2. 番外 (2)

8.  
堂本剛偶爾會穿高領毛衣來上班，大部分同事都知道高領毛衣的用意，因為他們能從衣服空隙窺見到許多大大小小的青紫色、暗紅色斑點。

後來同事們觀察到，只要堂本剛紮著馬尾回家，隔天他就會穿著高領毛衣出現。為了不讓堂本剛害羞，同事們默契十足地裝作沒發現這個規律。

9.  
自從堂本剛在堂本光一的公司年末聚餐亮相後，每當他在咖啡廳等堂本光一下班的時候，都會有幾個堂本光一的同事過去搭話。搭話的人大部分是女孩子，聊天內容主要和情感問題有關。

女生們會拉椅子圍坐在堂本剛身邊對他提問，有的甚至拿著筆記本認真聽講。這種情況偶爾會嚴重到讓咖啡廳的店長以為他們是什麼可疑的傳銷組織。店長的懷疑一直持續著，直到自己也過去聽了幾句，然後成為其中一員為止。

10.  
堂本光一當然很快就發現堂本剛的粉絲變多的事情，大家原本以為他會吃醋生悶氣，沒想到他反而很大方地加入了女生們的對話，對她們說的每一句稱讚堂本剛的話語表示贊同。

有些堂本光一的粉絲以為這樣做就可以和王子拉進距離，於是也開始學著在堂本光一面前花痴堂本剛。沒想到堂本光一立刻就板起臉，在心裡把那幾個女生加入黑名單中。

11.  
雖然堂本剛吃醋的時候沒有表現得像堂本光一那麼明顯，但如果仔細觀察，會發現堂本剛的醋勁並不比堂本光一小。

例如說，他知道公司裡還是有許多仰慕堂本光一的女生在，所以堂本剛常常送香水給堂本光一。

「從氣味上就要先給情敵下馬威！」——這是堂本剛教給女孩子們的其中一課。

12.  
除了香水之外，堂本光一身上也有很多堂本剛留下的痕跡。（當然不是指背上的爪痕，堂本光一才不會讓堂本剛以外的人看見他袒露的背部。）

其中最明顯的是指甲彩繪。堂本剛喜歡擦指甲油，這點堂本光一的同事們在與他見過面後都有發現。所以當他們偶而看見堂本光一的指甲被塗上各種色彩的時候，就會心照不宣地笑而不語。

堂本光一也知道這一點，他反而會刻意展示自己手上的指甲彩繪。

「我有什麼辦法，他想秀就秀唄！」長瀨智也在男同事們向他抱怨的時候無奈回答。

13.  
堂本光一的女粉絲們會偷偷搜集王子的同款商品。比較貴的有同款帆布後背包、運動衫，比較便宜的則有鋼筆、小文具等等⋯⋯

最近粉絲們在熱烈討論堂本光一的新吊飾，光一王子很罕見地別了個非常可愛的古代魚娃娃在背包上。她們一起團購了那個吊飾，卻因為不久後堂本光一不再戴著而感到遺憾。不過她們也沒有遺憾太久，因為她們很快就發現同樣的吊飾出現在堂本剛的肩背包上。（覺得更遺憾的也大有人在，但是光一王子才不在乎這些人呢。）

14.  
長瀨智也和堂本剛熟絡起來以後，會故意揶揄小情侶倆，逗他們玩。長瀨智也經常要堂本剛多拍幾張好友的醜照，傳去給他笑笑。而堂本剛總是使命必達，傳了許多超乎長瀨智也期待的搞笑照片給他。

有一次長瀨智也開玩笑地要堂本光一也傳一些男朋友好笑的相片，結果堂本光一傳來的都是堂本剛熟睡時姿勢搞笑的偷拍照。

有趣歸有趣，但長瀨智也過後總覺得有哪裡不對勁。後來他才想明白，然後語重心長地對好友說：「床照⋯⋯還是別傳給我了吧。」

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一樣還是希望大家多多來WP找我玩～～～(*^^*)


	3. 番外 (3)

15.  
一月一日是堂本光一的生日，也是兩個堂本交往以來第一個共度的生日，堂本剛希望這一天能成為堂本光一永生難忘的日子。可是他卻為挑選禮物苦惱了幾個星期，一直到堂本光一生日前夕還連個候補選項都沒想到。

其實聖誕節的時候堂本剛就發現堂本光一物慾不高，當時他送了一幅潑灑畫，還十分滿意自己的品味。沒想到收下禮物的人竟回以一句「這不怎麼實用呢」，就把畫隨便擺在一旁。

有了上回的教訓之後，堂本剛決定先諮詢長瀨智也。聽完堂本剛的求教兼訴苦後，長瀨智也不假思索答道：「你直接把自己當禮物送給他吧。」

16.  
長瀨智也的建議雖然老派，卻也不是完全沒有幫助。不過堂本剛沒有要把自己當成禮物，倒是決定要為男朋友計畫一個完美的生日約會。

水族館約會其實也沒什麼新意，但看著堂本剛指著玻璃缸的魚雀躍地介紹魚種，堂本光一一點也不覺得無趣。

只是小倆口在紀念品販賣部卻有個小小的爭執。起因是堂本剛巴望著古代魚娃娃吊飾，滿臉寫著想要，卻在堂本光一準備拿吊飾去結帳的時候發了脾氣。

「明明是你生日，你送我禮物不是反了嗎？」「可是你看起來很想要⋯⋯」「那我自己付錢買不就行了！」「送你當紀念又為什麼不行？」⋯⋯⋯⋯

吵到最後他們各退一步的結果是：兩個人一起出錢，堂本光一掛在背包上幾天再送給堂本剛。

17.  
也許因為是新年的關係，休假的日子水族館人滿為患。這對出來約會的情侶來說有好有壞，好是能以防止走散為由牽起情人的手，壞是一牽起手人人可見。

走過水族館最受歡迎的海底隧道時，堂本剛起了惡趣味。他突然握住堂本光一的手，走在前面的男朋友驚訝回頭，堂本剛便對他露出惡作劇的賊笑。不過堂本光一也沒有甩掉他手的意思，只是無奈地笑了笑。

18.  
離開水族館時就是惡作劇該告一段落的時候，畢竟同性戀人牽手走在路上不免還是會招來旁人側目。堂本剛之所以想與情人牽手走在路上，就是因為前任老是甩開他的手，甚至會刻意與他保持一段距離。

可是堂本剛想把手抽離，卻被另一個人緊抓著不放。

「我們在外面了⋯⋯」他小聲提醒情人，感覺到他人的視線而羞紅了臉。

「我知道。」

「知道就鬆手。」

「我生日我說了算。」見堂本剛還是想掙脫自己的手，堂本光一湊到他耳邊小聲威脅，「或者你想要我在這裡親你？」

「⋯⋯你這傢伙⋯⋯」堂本剛妥協，任由堂本光一牢牢握著自己的手。

堂本剛別開頭，有些泫然欲泣。

19.  
一整路上堂本剛和堂本光一都牽著手。雖然引來不少路人的議論和目光，但兩人都不想放開彼此。

回到家門前的時候，堂本光一照舊問：「今天要在你家還是來『男朋友』家啊？」

「⋯⋯都不要好了。」

堂本光一錯愕，明明是自己生日，氣氛也正好，他沒想到邀約竟會被拒絕。

「⋯⋯你要我用強的嗎？」他沉下臉，看起來是真會做出這種事。

堂本剛瞪了男朋友一眼，然後微微垂下頭，耳根發紅發燙。

「我是說⋯⋯以後不要分你家我家了，我們住在一起吧。」

聞言，堂本光一睜大眼，也有點淚眼婆娑。他把堂本剛拉進自己懷裡，像要把他融進自己身體似的用力抱緊他。

「什麼啊這個生日禮物，也太棒了吧⋯⋯」堂本光一悄聲呢喃道。

20.  
「⋯⋯所以你就是把自己當作禮物送出去了嘛。」聽完堂本剛的報告後，長瀨智也總結道。

「同居應該比較像『交換禮物』吧。」堂本剛反駁。

「不不不，你這就是把自己送出去了。」

「⋯⋯算了，不跟你爭。總之謝謝你的建議，否則我可能又會送光一一個他不喜歡的東西，然後又被隨便放著積灰塵。」說完，堂本剛離開咖啡廳。

長瀨智也回想起他前幾天到堂本光一家去，看到那幅畫感興趣地伸手要碰時，堂本光一對他嚷嚷「那是我的寶物不要亂碰」的兇狠模樣，覺得還是不要把這件事告訴堂本剛為妙。

「真傻，你送的東西他怎麼可能不喜歡呢⋯⋯」長瀨智也自言自語，臉上浮起微笑。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人在心裡「啊、那個古代魚娃娃吊飾原來是這樣喔」就好了呢( ´▽` )ﾉ


	4. 番外 (4)

21.  
堂本剛搬家了。

說是搬家，其實也只是把東西移到隔壁而已。不過即使距離很短，搬運過程還是挺累人的，堂本光一找來長瀨智也、堂本剛找來岡田准一，四個男人花了一個上午才把堂本剛的家當全搬到堂本光一家。

一群朋友中只要出了一對情侶，整體氣氛就會自然變得尷尬，當那對情侶老愛不顧旁人心情放閃時尤是如此。岡田准一比較少和兩個堂本混在一起，還習慣不了那兩人的結界感。所幸身邊還有長瀨智也這個長期被小情侶荼毒的人在，他才比較沒有感覺到隔閡。

只是縱使岡田准一是個很有包容心的人，也會有忍耐力耗盡的時候。當堂本光一硬是湊過去和堂本剛搬同一張椅子時，岡田准一終於受不了了。

「長瀨君，那張椅子應該不需要兩個人搬吧？」

「岡田，聽我的話，學會放下你會比較快樂。」

「⋯⋯不是，應該放下的是他們吧？那張椅子搬那麼久了該放下了吧！」

「岡田，放下吧。」

「不是，所以我說⋯⋯」

直到把東西搬的差不多時，岡田准一才得到開悟，並在心裡將這次的搬家經驗稱作「修行」。

22.  
岡田准一幾乎整個早上的時間都與長瀨智也待在一塊，共患難的時光使他們的友誼一下就變得深厚。他們心有靈犀地在各自的通訊錄上將彼此命名為「堂本夫夫受害者協會」。

知道這件事的篠原友惠心裡很不痛快，她拉著大學學弟岡田准一糾纏不休，也想成為協會成員之一。

「我跟長瀨君是受害者，你是CP粉，我們應該算是對家。」岡田准一拒絕。

篠原友惠不善罷甘休，逼著岡田准一帶她去和長瀨智也開酒會。喝開後篠原友惠氣得大拍幾下桌子罵道：「你們這些哪是抱怨，根本比我還會嗑CP嘛！」

23.  
受害者協會經常互相分享堂本夫夫令自己感到無所適從的經驗，講到後來有點像是比慘大會，最慘的那個喝酒不用付錢。

「⋯⋯有次我和光一加班到很晚，剛就提著兩杯咖啡來探班。我那時心裡還高興了下，以為剛心裡還有想到我，結果那兩杯咖啡他們一人一杯分著喝了⋯⋯」

篠原友惠拍了拍長瀨智也的肩膀安慰他，想著這次贏家出爐了，不料此時岡田准一清了清嗓子，開口：

「我去找剛前輩玩的時候光一君端了兩盤點心過來，看他也給了我一份小蛋糕我感動得不得了。直到他開始故意在我跟剛前輩聊天時喂他吃蛋糕⋯⋯」

岡田准一說到有些哽咽，這已經是他第三次喝免錢酒了。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⋯⋯這篇只是純搞笑的⋯⋯m(_ _)m  
> 想看甜蜜同居請來Word Press‼️


	5. 番外 (5)

24.  
堂本剛和堂本光一同居之後，沒有特別分配家務分工，誰想做誰去做。但是基本上來說，堂本光一做的比較多。這並非因為堂本剛不做家事，只是堂本光一對環境清潔的要求比較高。

他們也沒有說定下廚的是誰，早餐是比較早起的那個去煮，晚餐則是以外食居多。一開始的時候堂本剛以為堂本光一總是起得特別早，後來他才漸漸明白，堂本光一是同居後為了不吃鬆餅才每天早起的。

25.  
同居一段時間後，堂本剛和堂本光一的女兒パン醬也變得親近。堂本光一加班趕企劃的時候，堂本剛就會帶パン去附近散步。

有一次堂本光一看堂本剛和女兒玩在一起很盡興的模樣，不知道哪根筋不對，竟然吃起醋來，抱走パン醬問他比較愛哪個爸爸。堂本剛覺得他幼稚，隨便哄了幾句「對對對她最愛你了」打發掉他。

原以為事已在此告一段落，沒想到晚上在床上的時候，堂本光一改抱著堂本剛連問好幾次「你比較愛我還是パン」。堂本剛哭笑不得，賊笑著回答他「パン」。雖然知道男朋友在捉弄自己玩，堂本光一那天晚上還是沒有放過堂本剛，害得他隔天早上得啞著聲羞赧地打電話給工作室請假。

26.  
堂本光一的煙癮重，堂本剛要他戒菸他總是敷衍幾句就想逃避，用健康考量去勸他也只會被他用「沒關係」三字搪塞過去。

後來堂本剛覺得勸說無用，也就沒再頻繁提起戒菸的事。只是有天堂本剛告訴堂本光一他夢到自己也開始抽菸了，想抽一根試試看，卻被堂本光一緊抓著肩膀一臉嚴肅地勸阻，理由是對身體不健康。

「可你不是總說沒關係嗎？」——堂本剛反駁得堂本光一說不出話來，他只好開始認真戒菸，也開始不在家裡抽菸了。

27.  
有時候堂本光一會在堂本剛洗澡時闖進他浴室，如果堂本剛鎖上門，他就會拿銅板去開鎖，然後在被人罵的時候很無賴地反過來責怪堂本剛不該鎖門。

接下來可能會有兩種發展，一種是堂本剛心情不好、把堂本光一趕出去，另一種是堂本剛心情好、讓堂本光一擠進浴缸一起洗澡。

如果事情發展成後者，堂本剛便會一邊抱怨空間太窄，一邊故意往堂本光一那裡靠近。這種時候堂本光一就會承諾他：以後他賺夠錢了要買大一點的房子，有很寬敞、還會發出七彩光芒的浴缸，到時候他們還可以泡個玫瑰浴什麼的。

28.  
情侶之間什麼都可以是浪漫的，就連屎屁尿也可以讓他們玩成生活情趣。堂本剛會故意在自己上完大號後騙堂本光一到廁所，在他被熏臭了的時候對他擺出勝利的手勢，然後趁對方真的開始發脾氣之前逃開。

即使一定會被追著跑，堂本剛卻也樂此不疲，反正堂本光一也不會真的生氣，你追我跑抓到人後還能給堂本剛大大的擁抱，所以他也樂在其中。

29.  
堂本剛習慣了晚上枕著堂本光一手臂睡，堂本光一晚上加班的時候他就會睡不著，得要等對方回家了才一起睡。有一次堂本光一弄到清晨才回家，他前一天晚上就叮囑過堂本剛不要等他，回家後卻還是看到他在客廳裡打盹。

堂本光一原要把人喚醒，走到堂本剛身旁才發現他身上披著自己的衣服。於是堂本光一打消叫醒他的念頭，攬著堂本剛一起躺沙發睡。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟大家說聲抱歉，我這禮拜有一個報告要趕，所以〈夜鶯〉的更新還得稍等一下。
> 
> （如果有關注我的推特，應該會看到我的推文一整排都是「我要暗鯊教授」XDDD）
> 
> 一樣還是歡迎來WP找我玩( ´▽` )ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> *PLAYLIST:  
> La La La Love Song (with Naomi Campbell)-久保田利伸


End file.
